A user may have multiple portable electronic devices capable of performing the same or substantially similar operations. For example, a user may have a portable image device, a smart phone, a tablet, and/or a wearable device such as a smart watch where each of the portable electronic devices may be configured to perform one or more operations such as sending and receiving a telephone call, sending and receiving data including short message service (SMS)/multimedia message service (MMS) messages, email, audio, video, etc., scheduling or calendar functions, an alarm function, etc.
Since each portable electronic device may perform a plurality of operations, a user generally performs multiple operations with a single device while the capabilities of performing that same operation with the other portable electronic devices are not utilized.
Accordingly, there is a need for simulating an interaction with one or more portable electronic devices to reduce undesirable technology redundancy.